Night Things
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Things that go 'bump' in the night tend to attract ones attention. And just who's attention does it attract? What is it? And why area all these peoples showing up at her house?!
1. Chapter 1: Nightly Call, Memories & a S...

Night Things  
By: Anime Redneck  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"Whatcha mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean mistress…" Walking stopped in the large isolated field making the gray fog hugging the ground churn up rising waist height of the girl that stared out into nothingness, silvery hair dancing about her in winds as they kicked up.  
  
Turning a full three sixty letting her eyes roam about her watching for nothing in particular, for there was nothing to see but open field for the next half-mile or so. Yet as she felt the air to her right shift she turned facing that direction raising one hand wagging a finger.  
  
"How many times must I ask you not to call me 'Mistress'?" she frowned, "Why do you call me that anyways?" curiousness laced her voice, shone in her eyes.  
  
A soft chuckle echoed in the stillness, "Well you are, are you not?" the other didn't respond, "You saved me from my confines of endless torture. Now I help you with your work, which in its self makes you my Mistress. What else would you have me call you?"  
  
"Gee I don't know, my name maybe?"  
  
The air shifted again filling with sounds of muted laughter, "Ahh now, but I like calling you Mistress, it just gets you so riled up."  
  
Frowning at the snickers the girl muttered a low "Gumai baka" while continuing on her way. Looking around the barren weed filled field the girl wondered when they'd reach the house they needed to be at. She was starting to get the feeling that someone was watching her and it wasn't her companion she spoke with. This one, wherever - whomever - they were caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand at attention.  
  
A zigzagging streak of white up ahead of her snapped the trance like feeling causing her to smile at her friend's antics. "Get back here you goof!" shaking her head, "I don't need you causing more mischief… yet."  
  
Fading from existents from ahead of her, seconds later one flash of white by her side let her know where he was, "I don't cause trouble! I'm a nice loving person."  
  
She snorted unladylike. "Riiiight… that's how the other people you 'lived' with saw it."  
  
"Hey! They had no sense of humor, I couldn't help it."  
  
"Uh huh… whatever you say buddy boy." Smiling towards him, for she could never really see him with how dark the area was, letting her mind drift back to the time she first saw him.  
  
  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~  
  
Knocking on the door, seconds later it opened revealing a middle aged slightly plump woman that looked relieved to see her. She had a pleasant face about her with shinning amber eyes, "Mrs. Sherinsu?"  
  
I nodded to her as she let me in. That wasn't my real name, I didn't go by my real name when on these kinda jobs. I certainly didn't want everyone knowing who I was or what I did. Granted that I never tried to hid my face or appearance, but a name change is all it took to keep people from figuring out who I was. I guess the fact that half the people I helped weren't my friends, and have never met me before had something to do with it also.  
  
"Yes m'am it's me" stepping in I took my hat and cloak off hanging it on the offered rack, "How have things been here?"  
  
She eyes me critically before answering, "Well as well as could be I guess… a lot quieter…" she thought, "You think he knows you're here?"  
  
I wondered briefly if she thought I was nuts for coming here to rid of her problem without any assistance. Well it might be true, but in my line of work you really don't need any; at least for this one I didn't. "Hmm, he might know m'am, it's not at all certain, but we'll see." She nodded and led the way upstairs to the third bedroom on the right.  
  
"This is where it all happens Mrs. Sherinsu." Looking around the room with her I nodded, "It's not bad, that much I can assure you of, its just a pain really. He'll get mad or upset or something - I guess - and start moving things around and what not. This is your field after all not mine, so I don't know." I nodded, "But I'll leave you up here for now if your fine with that and make some tea for when your done, if you need me just holler hun, ain't no one else here to hear ya."  
  
Nodding once more I watched as she backed from the room closing the door behind her. Gazing around the candle lit room I could feel someone else in there, but no one was in sight. I decided to walk through it, sometimes doing that you can feel the air shift or temperatures drop or rise in areas. That is one main way to know if your truly not alone besides trusting your guy feelings.  
  
"Come now, I'm not here to hurt you, I only wish to help."  
  
The wind howled though the room, ~Nooo… harm…~   
  
I shook my head holding out one hand as I came to a cold spot, "No harm, I promise…" I could almost sense his - yes it was male - uncertainty about me, about wanting to leave. "You do not have to 'leave' but you must leave these people."  
  
The cold moved, I followed, ~Why…. Like….~  
  
"Hai, you may like them, I can see why, the lady is nice." Closing my eyes I concentrated trying to focus on him, "Your acts here are unwanted… moving things, hiding things, scaring people… they do not wish for it to go on… Please come with."  
  
~Why?… Trust…~  
  
"You may" I nodded, "I'm used to 'you', I don't mind it. Please, let these people rest in peace." Opening my eyes I was barely in time to see a dimmed blue orb fly through the bedroom window. I couldn't be sure if it was leaving the house for good or just to escape into another room, but I knew there was one way to find out.  
  
And that was time.  
  
Heading down stairs I graciously took the offered cup of Green tea, drank it explaining what had happened and that I believed he left, if not then only time would know. Asked her to keep me updated, if need be I would return.  
  
With her thanks I left the house heading home. I entered the large entryway looking around noticing the mail scattered about the ground. "Damn mail men can never leave it rubber banded like I ask. Ugh!" picking up the scattered mail I placed it on the table to deal with later on. Now wasn't the time, I wasn't in the mood.  
  
Walking into the expansive kitchen searching cupboards for the much-needed Green tea, I smiled finding a few boxes tucked away in back of the third one next to all the other flavored teas. Yes, a great treat of mine, I loved the taste of different teas, not to mention that my friends all had one of their own stuck up in there. Somewhere.  
  
Laughing lightly at that I set the kettle of water on the stove setting the heat high, I marjory needed the tea! For some it was bitter and 'icky' but if you added a bit of sugar and milk it was just right! Why didn't others see it like that? Oh well, no taste I guess.  
  
Leaving the kitchen I made way upstairs heading for my room. I loved the house it was huge! Well three stories anyhow, with three different staircases one could use. Why three? I'm not sure really. One - the main one - was the grand stairway that greeted people once they stepped through the front door, it was set twenty foot back. The second one was a skmish smaller then a regular sized stairway, this one was spiral and started in the right corner of the library leading up all three stories. And the last one, was on the opposite side of the house from the library, it was in the wash/storage room near the back door.  
  
Entering my room from the grand stairway I threw off the mist soaked clothes, stretched kicking the clothes into a corner then walked to the dresser clad in nothing but my whites pulling out new clothes to change into.  
  
Jumping down the last three steps to the bottom of the stairs I ran into the kitchen with the now screaming kettle demanded attention. I stopped dead when the screaming stopped perking up one ear. That was odd… kettles just didn't 'stop' screaming 'til they were lifted from the heat. Quirking a brow shrugging I headed in glancing about missing the kettle that was floating in mid air and looked to the- 'FLOATING IN MID AIR!?' my mind yelled startled.  
  
Doing a double take I watched as it did indeed float in mid air over to the counter landing on a stove mitten. Nodding to myself numbly walking over to sit at the island plopping head in my right hand watching it in wonder. As if the entity knew where everything was, I watched a tea china cheery blossom tea cup floated from it's cupboard to the counter, Green tea bag placed in it, water poured then the tea bag lifting a few times before being rung out, thrown away and the cup come floating towards me.  
  
I sat up straight then, mesmerized by it. You know I've seen things move like this for years, and it never bothered me or fazed me much. But in my own home? Never, now I was definitely moved. 'Just who was it?' Oh teas here. I giggled. Boy that sounds weird; but nonetheless there it was sitting there not moving.  
  
I started to take a sip when I smelled the bitterness of it. Aww so they don't know everything… Reaching over for the sugar I spooned in two scoops then started to get up for the milk, but it seemed that the person knew what else was needed as the fridge opened up and the gallon of milk floated towards me, poured some in then returned. Smiling I stirred it up placing the spoon down taking in an appreciative sip.  
  
"Thanks." Yeah, I didn't know who I was talking to, hell it looked like air to me, but when things move around on you, you know it's something.  
  
~Welcome…~ a willowy voice sounding on the wind replied.  
  
I knew that voice… "From the house on Oak?"  
  
~Yesss…~  
  
Ahh well that explains it, seems that when I said he could leave, just didn't have to 'leave' that he decided to come home with me. Laughing I nodded, "Well welcome to your new home then…"  
  
~Shiro~  
  
I nodded, "Shiro… just no funny stuff… all the time anyways." Let him have fun, I enjoy it sometimes, just not all the time.  
  
~ * ~ End Flashback ~ * ~  
  
  
Fog clearing from ground and mind as she realized through her memories they had reached the designated house where the problems came from. It was a lovely style though she couldn't place from what era. Large and wide it had four small pillars that held the front porch up, bench swings on either end, medium sized covered light hung in the middle. Standing three stories tall each widow she could see had small balconies, only large enough for one to sit on gazing into the wide land before them.  
  
"Shiro, is it me or is someone watching us?" the girl all but whined trying to pat down the hairs that refused to stand down.  
  
"I don't know Mistress… I didn't see anything."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Of course you didn't…" knocking on the door she started feel this was going to be one of those 'replay' moments. The gray-blue door opened slowly as a small girl with golden-brown hair peeked around it watching her. "Yes?"  
  
Giving a small she smiled, "Hey honey, is your mother home? I'm Mrs. Sherinsu."  
  
Nodded the small girl left coming back a minute later with a fairly young looking woman no older then twenty-five she guessed, thin face, bright green eyes and brown hair she stood slightly taller then her own 5'7".  
  
"Oh hello dear! Please won't you come in? You Mrs. Sherinsu, correct?"  
  
"Yes m'am" stepping into the room dusting off her hat on her pants she nodded, "Yes m'am I am."  
  
"Wonderful, I'm happy to finally meet you. You don't know how much this means to me." Motioning up stairs telling her young one to stay downstairs she started climbing. "I sort of feel bad about doing this to him. I think it's a him." She waved a hand, "He's nice and no real trouble at all really, he just keep my precious girl up late at night and she doesn't get any sleep, not that she minds, but then I'm up half the night with her and it's draining me during the day-"  
  
"He's draining you?"  
  
The lady stopped climbing looking over her shoulders confused as to why Mrs. Sherinsu's eyes were narrowed. Her face lit up in understanding a minute later. "Oh no darlin'! Heavens no! I simply meant that staying up late was affecting me during the day. No hun that ol' boy up there wouldn't hurt anyone here. He's my daughter's best friend, I'm glad to say I know he's not imaginary."  
  
Giggling she opened a door walking into it. "Here we are, this is where he likes to stay and mess with the toys. I feel bad about this really I do. I mean he does nothing but watch over little Irene down there and makes her happy… but he just won't let her, or me, sleep at night. I don't know why, I just can't do it anymore."  
  
"Thank you m'am this shouldn't take long."  
  
The lady nodded leaving the room, but not closing the door as the others had. She didn't need Shiro to tell her that the presence was in the room she could feel it, almost 'see' him! "Wow…" whispering softly she watched as a little more of him became outlined in a dim shite mist, enough to know it was indeed male and had brown hair. The aura around him was happy and dark at the same time.  
  
That perked her curiosity for she'd never met one that had to distinct auras, only one. "Excuse me…" the shadowy form turned around, but nothing more was seen, just his outline in white. "Would you please leave the house and these people be?"  
  
It gave her what would have been a confused look while tilting its smoky head to the side.  
  
"Your playing and taking care of the child is well liked. But your keeping her and her mother up at night is not. The Lady wishes for you to please leave."  
  
~… nooo… leavee…~ winds whispered.  
  
"I'm sorry. You must, there is no other way. You disturb them, it must stop."  
  
~Can…~  
  
"You've had time to prove it by the Lady's bidding and have not. I'm sorry my friend, you must depart."  
  
Angry drafts swirled about the room lifting papers flying them towards her, ~NO!~  
  
"You must Leave now. Please go in peace… do not make this hard for the both of us." 'I hate doing this…' she thought sadly watching as the shadowlike form twisted sides looking for something. She didn't like the fact that she'd be sending him Onward, but there was no other way to do it if he couldn't leave willingly then she'd have to force him.  
  
Turning her head slightly she felt her friend's presence by her. Giving a nod to the other, "Shiro, please" waiting for him to move closer to the being she stepped forward, ward in hand lips moving silently in a prayer she always preformed before having to do this.  
  
Sensing Shiro had the other by his arm she moved forward quickly reaching out to place the ward on their forehead while silently whispering for her two guides to please find someone he knew to guide him back. Her mental clocked ticked the seconds by while nothing happened, only the struggling of the two.  
  
Sighing waving one arm outward Shiro let him go. 'It's not going to work…' she thought, 'he's resisting so hard… no one comes for him…' her eyes lit up. But there was another way. Tenderly taking a step forward keeping close watch on the other she stopped. He faded out, reappearing behind on her right.  
  
Turning 'round facing him, "Please don't do this, just Leave. Its alright."  
  
~No one…~  
  
'No one?' "Shiro, what's he mean?"  
  
"I don't know Mistress… perhaps he has no one to guide him? There for he can not Leave."  
  
Sighing she thought as much. Some didn't have loved ones to guide them, for those she used her own guides. But this one seemed enlightened to that and refused it. "Please we can-"  
  
~…Nooo…~  
  
"Shiro quick! Grab his hand, 'show' him!"  
  
"Mistress! I've not the energy to do that."  
  
She nodded knowingly walking over to him speaking softly so she wouldn't scare the other, "Take my hand, draw as much as you need to show him it's alright." 'He could even come with' she thought clearing her mind.  
  
Uncertainly, Shiro reached out lightly touching his Mistress' arm while grabbing a firm hold on the others transferring her energy to himself, then let her go watching closely as she stumbled clumsily making her way to an old rocker. Shaking his head he cleared his own thoughts only focusing on those he knew she wanted to be shown.  
  
Moments later he was done, carefully letting go of its wrist.  
  
"See, its not so bad really… Please just-" his smoky form started to dissipate.  
  
"Wait!" she was too late, he vanished from sight. That didn't mean he wasn't still in the house though, nodding quickly she sent Shiro to see if that was true. Minutes later still sitting on the old rocking chair resting, she cracked an eye open watching a small blue orb, the size of a large marble float into the room. He didn't have to tell her, she could sense his feelings, they told her he was no longer there.  
  
"Aye then, lets to inform the Lady and head home, there's no need to stay longer if he isn't here. He might come back though." Shaking her head she started downstairs to inform the Lady of the house that their ghost was gone for now, but might return; If so she knew what to do, and with that, the left.  
  
"You think he will?"  
  
"He seemed strong rooted to that house, he very well might."  
  
"Rooted? I'm not sure I'd put it that way Mistress… maybe strong willed to stay."  
  
They started crossing the field again, "Yeah maybe…" rubbing the back of her next in frustration as the hairs stood up once more. "Shiro… you sure you don't sense anything? Anything at all? I swear something it watching me!" It felt like tiny of little pins were pricking her neckline while the hairs stood, there was almost a pulling sensation to her right, but she refused to give into it or even glance that way. She wanted to go home, and fast so the feeling would leave.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I don't see or feel anything." He paused, "Then again you know it's only usually the same kind I can feel, or someone I see."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know… was just hoping…" she felt light pressure on her shoulder, making a small smile grace her rosy lips thankful he was always there for her. She knew; if she wanted, she could close her eyes and let him guide her home, she was still drained, but wouldn't do that, not 'til the feeling they - she - was being watched left her. Only then would she rest.  
  
Half an hour went by before the near sleep young woman stepped foot into her abode, never more thrilled to be home then she was now. "Now… beddy by…" murmuring almost below a whisper her eyes drooped shut. She was moving on autopilot towards the large living area practically being held up by her unseen companion in her sleep though her legs were working 'til she reached the couches end.  
  
As if mentally picturing it behind closed lids she slowly walked forward, paused then fell over the arm. Shiro watched her stay that way for minutes 'til she - even more slowly - started to pull herself with her arms further onto the couch so her feet weren't left hanging over the arms end. Soft chuckles resounded quietly leaving the room, only to have a floating blanket spread itself out covering the small-framed girl, tucking itself in.  
  
Then, all was quiet.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Hey guys! So whatcha think of the first chapter to 'Night Things'? Have promise? Intrigued yet? ::chuckles:: Hope its captured your attention if even a little. It'll get intresting.  
  
Please, Review, let me know what you think on it and if you'd like to see more of it. ^_^ Hope so. Please Review!  
  
Arigatou!  
Anime Redneck  
  
5-22-02  
11:17pm  
--- 


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Surprises! New tenan...

~ Night Things ~  
Chapter 2  
~oOo@oOo@oOo~  
  
  
"Mmphh" tugging the blanket further up to her chin she sighed in its warmth, snuggling deeper. "Nnhh... stop it!" pulling at it once more in her sleep, feeling it slipping down again by an unseen force that had a time playing with it, as the end floated up and back down out of her reach. There wasn't anyone there though.  
  
~This is fun!... one more...~  
  
"Stop this instant boy!" a males voice stopped the others hands as he raised the soft felt blanket, slowly letting it settle back down resting at the girls throat, electing a happy murmur from her.  
  
Turning around slowly, ready with a come back the said problem makers mouth dropped open, jaw opening and closing, no noise coming forth. ~Man...~ Standing before him was a slender six foot four figure with long silky icy-blue-almost-white hair flowing just inches below his rear, his eyes were flashing a protective frosty blue glare at him.  
  
~Whoa... dude! Who-~  
  
"Leave her alone." The words had a bite in them equal to the glare. "She invited you in here to live with her out of the kindness of her heart, not for you to joke around with her while asleep."  
  
~I uh...~  
  
Voice still soft but firm, the figure floated forward a few, "She's like that because of you, you know." Nodding to the sleeping girl, "Energy loss from showing you those images."  
  
What was he supposed to say to that? Sure, she had shown him some interesting and cool looking things, but he didn't ask for it! He didn't want to hurt anyone. He knew she wasn't hurt, just sleeping off to gather up more energy for the spent stuff last night. But... he sighed, ~Sorry...~  
  
The white-blonde nodded smirking at him, beckoning with a finger for him to follow, "Accepted, now come with me." he turned floating off, "If you're staying here then there's few things that I need to let you know about before she awakes."  
  
That said; the other followed him.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Mhmmm... so soft... warm... shifting around trying to get the lump under her back to disappear the girl on the couch finally turned to her side, content with the feel of thick, soft cotton cushions beneath her. Ohhh what a night it was! Snuggling deeper into the warm cocoon she wondered why she was doing this again? How'd she get caught up into this 'job' again? She couldn't seem to remember. Not that she didn't like it... Oh noo... it was a great job really... once you got over the, strangeness, of it.  
  
You got to meet new people, learn new things from different situations... usually it was done for free, so it didn't bring anything in unless the client was the overly kind type and refused to take 'no' as an answer when they offered money for her services. heh She just couldn't bring herself to do it. After all it was a job that she liked to do, and was more then happy to continue helping people out not matter what road it may take.  
  
Mmm... she should probably get up now, she knew, had to be around noon already... the suns light trying to break through her cocooned shelter. Hmm... but maybe it was later then noon? The light heating her face was warmer then that... or was that because the blanket was so thick?  
  
Aw didn't matter... so warm... she should probably get up though... At least, that's what her mind kept saying, her body wasn't responding to the suggestion though, refusing to leave that warmth spun around her small form.  
  
The night had been so short lived; yet, it felt like she had pulled an all-nighter. Body had ached everywhere... her energy almost completely drained... she really should have given Shiro that much... didn't take nearly as much, usually, but she had been... so caught up in the moment, trying to help that poor soul. She couldn't leave him like that, so in doing so she didn't think on how much to give. The result... leaving her a walking zombie. Next time she'd remember not to do that.  
  
She really should get up now- wait. Nose twitching as she sniffed the air... was that... bacon and eggs... with biscuits? Mmmm munchies! "Time to get up!" giggling trying to untangle the blue-black blanket from her being she stood, hoping it'd fall off when the second attack didn't work on it. No such luck. She gave a startled squeal as the blanket tightened around her legs, tripping her.  
  
"Oomph... nugghh... damnit..." kicking legs furiously the offending square of cloth fluttered to the floor innocently, mocking her. Glaring she stood stretching. "Mmm food..." stopping in mid step, a smell hitting her nostrils she tried placing the sent, causing her nose to wrinkle up. "Eww first... a bath..." Obviously walking in the mist, in the middle of a hay field, didn't leave a pretty scent.  
  
Scampering up the grand stairs hanging a sharp right, four dorrs down she entered her room quietly shutting the door behind herself. Discarding her dirty scented clothing, grabbed new ones making way for restroom closing that door she placed her new clothing on the counter there leaning over turning the water on to warm, once it was at the liked temperature she slipped in. Almost a half hour later she forced herself from the calming rivers of clear liquid, after all brunch was downstairs! Drying and clothing she fixed her hair before bouncing down stairs closest to the kitchen.  
  
Hopping off the last few steps her nose picked up the sent of food again. "Smells good!" giggling she took off after it, pausing shortly when the other sounds reached her ears. Was that talking? Who could be here without her knowing of it? Well... guess the real question was, who would be able to get into the house without her letting them in? Surely someone would freak out if Shiro let them in. Giggling at that a wide smile broke her rosy lips. Yes, a door opening by itself would make anyone run... only the curious would stay to find out 'how' it happened. Shrugging she entered the kitchen taking a seat at the island there.  
  
Yawn, "Mornin' Shiro!" Goddess she was still tired though.  
  
"Good morning Mistress... I trust you slept well?" Came the deep velvety reply from her ghostly friend as a plate of food started to float over to her. She swore she heard his smile and something else through those few words.  
  
"Hm... yep, I did." smiling she accepted the food as it was placed down, not a minute before a mug started floating over to her. Not questioning it, or finding it different in any way she started eating. It was a normal morning after all. The next occurrence that snapped her from her food induced happy land, was witnessing the tea kettle float from one side of the room to the stove at the same time her box of cinnamon tea floated over from the *other* side of the room.  
  
Fork stopping halfway towards her face, "Wha..." glancing between the two places in confusion she tried working her mind in order to figure it out. Damn sleep! She wasn't a normal morning person, not at all, the sleep still lingering in her mind refused to let her focus on anything of that type - that took real focus.  
  
One thing she was certain of though...  
  
A ghost in no way possible was able to move things from one side of the room while simultaneously moving something from the other side of the room. While they were ghost, dead in everyway but spirit - because it was ever living - normal human laws bound a ghost. A human - unless they possessed telekinetic abilities - could not move two things from two separate positions without physically being there to do so. A ghost, likewise, could not as well.  
  
So... either Shiro had surpassed and broke that eternal law... *or* she had another spiritual visitor. Arching a brow in question she glanced to where the teakettle was, Shiro's faint spirit aura blinking every now and then from there. "Erm, Shiro?"  
  
That almost knowing smile she could hear in his voice again, "Yes Mistress?" was starting to get a bit annoying.  
  
"Care to share?" she knew there was another ghost in the house, could feel it. His voice helped confirm it.  
  
"Sure, just one second, the tea will be ready in a few more seconds." Light chuckle, "Honestly Mistress... such a impatient one you are."  
  
"Ohhh Shiiirooo..." hefting her roll in her right hand. She'd throw it at him if it'd do any good. But alas, it'd just go right through him and land on the floor. Such a waist of perfectly good food; she couldn't do that. "Spill chico."  
  
"Well if you must insist..."  
  
"Maybe I should go?"  
  
*Shiro shook his head, "No, no, it's perfectly alright."  
  
She blinked, sapphire blue eyes reflecting confusion and slight shock. "Who...?"  
  
Shiro's voice was toned in mock shock, "You mean you don't remember our guest from last night!? Really Mistress!"  
  
"Shiro..."  
  
"Yes?" Innocent now, closer to her right.  
  
Turning that direction slightly, fork back in motion, "Baka ne, quiet." Airy, rich chuckles rippled the still air somewhere to the front of the two. "So what's your name friend?"  
  
"Umm... er... Kuroi." The voice, a tenor, replied almost quickly, as if he wasn't really sure what to tell them, his real name or an alias 'til he knew them better. It made her giggle. What could they possible do to a ghost? She certainly couldn't touch him. Might be able to ward him, but that was about it on her level. There were others, like her, that were more powerful or knowing in their special abilities that let them be able to focus all their energies to one focal point, being able to reach out and touch a spirit that way. It fascinated her, yet scared her, to be able to do such a thing... almost seemed wrong... somehow.  
  
Tipping her head in his voiced direction she smiled, "Pleased to meet ya Kuroi! Welcome to my humble abode."  
  
"Thanks!" brightness flashed by the tables side.  
  
"She's lying, she's not humble, she's a slave driver and ep-!"  
  
Sending a mock glare, smirking none to kindly, the blonde haired angel arched a brow, hand moving into her checkered shirts pocket retrieving a slip of paper. "What was that, dear Shiro?" holding it threateningly towards him; her other hand still working to deliver food from plate to mouth devouring it within' minutes.  
  
"heh Nothing. Nothing at all."  
  
"Uh-huh... that's what I thought" slipping the paper back into its spot she put the fork down, food now nonexistent, took a appreciative sip of her tea. "Mmm... good as ever! Who made it?"  
  
The tenor voice, Kuroi, seemed to beam happily, "I DID!" the grin in that twinkling voice was loud and clear. She could imagine Shiro rolling his eyes at the other.  
  
"Arigatou, it's very good." Another tip of her head, "So why don't ya tell me something about yourself... anything you remember?" voice soft, like a passing breeze... she didn't want to force anything from him, make him back away from her. Some spirits don't remember much, some nothing at all. Others only remembered what they knew from the point of 'becoming' to the present day. Didn't matter to her, she just wanted something to go on, something that hinted to what she should expect from this newcomer.  
  
If he couldn't remember much, no problem, she had other ways of getting the information.  
  
"Umm... well..." Kuroi tried thinking, "I think I'm eighteen... don't remember where I'm from... kinda sucks heh... ahh I loved chicken! Loved trucks... hmm... umm... whatcha wanna know?"  
  
A smile, "If that's all you remember, it's alright, I can try looking something up on you." She didn't elaborate on 'how' she was going to look something up on him. Especially if that name, 'Kuroi' which meant 'Black', was a fake name.  
  
"What's you name babe?"  
  
Question catching her off guard, the 'babe' making her chock on her tea she stared at him, err, towards him. "herm... uh... Usagi... Tsukino Usagi..."  
  
Shiro snickered; her plate and cup bobbing back to the sink for washing later.  
  
Eyeing her kitchenware Usagi shook her head; Shiro was a goober without hope of being helped. Giggles escaped rose lips as she stood to stretch once more. "Eermm... so! What should we do today...? Or, should I do today ne?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I donno kinda new to this" Kuroi laughed.  
  
Thinking washing the dishes would help her think better, the blonde haired blue eyed girl slowly made her way over, letting her mind take over while thinking of things she could do, and things she needed to do. Seeing which outweighed the other.  
  
Eventually, the 'needed to do' list won over things she's much rather do; they were funer! Ah but she knew the two on the front of her mind were most important to get done. Washing her hands, drying them on the hanging towel she turned facing where two distinctive energies stood side by side. "I think it's time to go for a little walk. Have someone I need to be seeing today."  
  
Shiro nodded knowingly, making little - for he was younger then Shiro was - Kuroi curious as to where and who they were going to go see.  
  
Bouncing on her toes trying to hold back a yawn, giving energy was exhausting! Usagi walked into the living room, snatched the blanket off the floor, folded and put it away before going to the front door slipping into her black and blue sneakers. Shouldering into her denim 'GW' jacket, snagging keys from the hook by the door she walked through, holding it open a little longer the necessary for her two invisible companions. Hey, they might be able to walk through anything, that's not warded, but she had manners.  
  
Quietly, with little chatter, the three - seemingly only one - made their way down Fortitude St. turning left at Oak and heading straight 'til they reached Cliffs Shore. There, they stopped in font of a massive wall, looking at one of many steps.  
  
~oOo@oOo@oOo~ * ~oOo@oOo@oOo~ * ~oOo@oOo@oOo~ * ~oOo@oOo@oOo~ * ~oOo@oOo@oOo~  
  
* 'Shiro shook his head' ...Alrighty people, little explaining to do. When I have anything with Shiro, or the other Ghost/Spirit in the house (or else where) where it's telling of their motions... IE. Shaking their heads, smiling... etc... it's the other Ghost/Spirit that's seeing it, Not Usagi. Not unless I say something like 'she could see his foggy outline shake his head'... or something, alright? Good. ^_^  
  
Hey guys! Hope y'all liked the new chapter to 'Night Things'. ::bows:: Gomen nasai that it took so long to get out. I've been working on my 'Duo's Christmas Vacation Challenge' over the last two months, so I haven't been really working on anything else. The stuff I have been, it's just tiny bits... ANYWHO! ::chuckles winking:: Now I'm free of my Christmas one...  
  
I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and will have a great New Years! ... I'm free to work on my other stories! I've already started working on the second chapter to 'Gundam Shakespearian Style' and thinking on how to continue HTTH... two more chapters that ones finished! ^_^ Anyways... heh Please review and let me know whatcha think on it! Sorry this is a sortta short chapter... the next I'm hoping to make longer. Kinda a mean place to leave off on this one huh? ::chuckles smile-smirking:: Nothing like a little mystery. ^_~ hehe Please review minna and have a happy and safe New Years!! ::waves:: Arigatou!  
  
Ja ne!  
Anime Redneck  
  
12-27-02  
8:52pm  
--- 


End file.
